Vervingétorix
thumb|200px|Vercingétorix.Vercingétorix, le très grand roi des guerriers Venceslas Kruta, Les Celtes. Histoire et dictionnaire, des origines à la romanisation et au christianisme. Laffont, coll. Bouquins. Paris, 2000. , est né aux environs de 82 av. J.-C, car César le dit adulescens en 52 av. J.-C , ce qui signifie qu’il a un peu moins de 30 ans. Selon Strabon, il est né à Gergovie, sur le territoire des Arvernes (= Auvergne). Mais Gergovie n’est qu’oppidum fortifié. Strabon veut certainement parler de Nemossos, l'actuelle ville de Corent Clermont-Ferrand, ville paradoxale - Page 116, Franck Chignier-Riboulon - Presses universitaires Blaise Pascal, Clermont-Ferrand 2009.. Conduit en Italie, Vercingétorix est traîné enchaîné avec d'autres chefs vaincus dans les rues de Rome, à l'occasion d'une cérémonie du triomphe de César, le 26 septembre 46 av. J.-C. Il est étranglé peu après à la prison Mamertine, où il est détenu Les grandes batailles de l'histoire, Volume 621, Sophie Chautard, Studyrama, 2005. . De Gaulle voie lui-même voie en Vercingétorix le premier résistant de notre race C’était de Gaulle, Volume 3, Alain Peyrefitte, Fayard, 2000.. Mais, l'Empire mène une guerre coloniale victorieuse. Pendant quatre siècles il mène une politique de colonisation réussi. Le vainqueur, comme le vaincu, tirent profite de la défaite de ce héros gaulois Vu de droite: Anthologie critique des idées contemporaines, Alain de Benoist, Éditions du labyrinthe, 2001. . Origines . thumb|298px|left|Denier d'argent romain représentant Vercingétorix (?)Les Arvernes et les Rutènes ont été vaincus par Q. Fabius Maximus. Le peuple romain leur a pardonné. Vercingétorix est le fils du chef d'un des principaux clans arvernes, un des peuples Gaulois les plus puissants, qui estt opposé à Rome à la fin du deuxième siècle avant notre ère, Celtillos. Dans la première moitié du Ier siècle, la monarchie semble avoir été interdite chez les Arvernes par le traité de paix des Romains. Celtillos tente de la rétablir. Il exile les chefs de l'aristocratie favorable à Rome L'identité de l'Auvergne: mythe ou réalité historique : essai sur une histoire de l'Auvergne des origines à nos jours, Daniel Martin, EDITIONS CREER, 2002. . Condamné à mort, son père est exécuté par les chefs de la Cité, nous dit César, dans La Guerre des Gaules. Il est possible que l'oncle maternel de Vercingétorix, Gobannitio soit impliqué dans ce régicide L'identité de l'Auvergne: mythe ou réalité historique : essai sur une histoire de l'Auvergne des origines à nos jours, Daniel Martin, EDITIONS CREER, 2002. . Vercassiellaunos est un aristocrate, cousin de Vercingétorix. Né en Auvergne, à Gergovie selon Strabon. Certains historiens et archéologues pensent qu'il est plutôt né en la ville de Nemossos, mentionnée par Strabon. Nemossos c'est de nos jours Corent, où les fouilles révèlent une exceptionnelle urbanisation Bulletin de la Societe Histoire et d'Archeologie de Genève, Librairie Droz.. Plusieurs raisons invitent à penser que Corent et Gergovie sont le rôle de centre politique du territoire arverne : entre autres leur dimension exceptionnelle en regard de tous les autres sites contemporains Clermont-Ferrand, ville paradoxale - Page 116, Franck Chignier-Riboulon - Presses universitaires Blaise Pascal, Clermont-Ferrand 2009.. Av1.jpg|Place de Corent. Avant Vercingétorix . thumb|398px|Les tribus gauloises.Malgré la révolte du roi arverne, Bituitos, les Éduens, sont reçus au Sénat et sont proclamés amis et alliés du peuple romain. Le sud de la France, appelée narbonnaise ou Provincia. est annexé. Rome a comme alliées des nations gauloises clientes de Rome, Éduens et Lingons et peut compter sur des traîtres dirigeant les tribus, même chez les Arvernes. Quand le père de Vercingétorix en 80 av. J.-C., Celtillos, tente de restaurer un pouvoir régalien sur les Arvernes, comme au temps de Luernios et de Bituitos, il est brûlé vif par l'aristocratie de son peuple. Gobannitio, oncle maternel de celui qu'on va appeler Vercingétorix, devient alors le chef des Arvernes. Le Prince naît après l'exécution de son père et est élevé à une époque où les aristocrates fidèles à Rome sont au pouvoir, d'où sa haine viscérale des collaborateurs de cette époque et de l'envahisseur romain, qui sont pour lui non seulement les ennemis de son peuple, les esclavagistes des Gaulois, mais aussi et surtout les auteurs de la mort de son père. Quand César commence la guerre des Gaules, il a en face de lui des Celtes, généralement gaulois, mais aussi, au nord-ouest belges; des peuples germaniques celtisés, installés au nord-est de la Gaule Venceslas Kruta, Les Celtes, histoire et dictionnaire, Robert Laffont, coll. « Bouquins », Paris, 2000. , des populations pré indo-européennes comme les Ligures et les Rhètes au sud-est, ainsi que les Ibères au sud-ouest, près de la péninsule Ibérique Jérôme Carcopino, Jules César, PUF (6e éd.), 1990. . La jeunesse d'un chef . Les Éburons . thumb|left|201px|Ambiorix.L'odyssée glorieuse de Vercingétorix n'est pas la première à s'opposer à l'impérialisme romain. Lucius Munatius Plancus est envoyé châtier les coupables. Les Éburons, commandés par Ambiorix, au bout de deux semaines, lassés des réquisitions des Romains, aidés de quelques autres insurgés, attaquent le camp romain commandé par ce Lucius Aurunculeius Cotta, en vain. Ces derniers envoient une députation à Ambiorix, qui les prévient qu'il s'agit d'une révolte de tous les Gaulois. Il affirme être l'allié des Romains. Une légion et des cohortes commandées par Quintus Titurius Sabinus et Lucius Aurunculeius Cotta rejoignent les autres légions romaines de Gaule occupée. Ambiorix mène les Éburons sur le chemin emprunté par les Romains, et leur tend une embuscade. Presque tous les Romains sont massacrés, soit 8.000 hommes Jérôme Carcopino, Jules César, PUF (6e éd.), 1990. . Cette victoire d'Ambiorix répand la révolte chez les Atuatuques, les Nerviens, puis chez les Ceutrons, Grudii, Lévaques, Pleumoxii et Geidumnes, vassaux des Éburons. Tous ces peuples attaquent une légion, la septième, qui résiste. César, à la tête de deux légions, part à marche forcée attaquer les Nerviens, selon Suétone et sa Vie des douze Césars, César. Les Nerviens sont mis en déroute. Néanmoins, les tribus gauloises attaquent les Romains suite au massacre de la légion par les Éburons, nous dit Dion Cassius, dans son Histoire romaine. Mais, Labienus met fin provisoirement aux révoltes en Gaule belgique. Tout le nord et le l'ouest de la Gaule est allié ou soumis aux Romains, en 53 av. J.-C., sixième année de campagne de César. La guerre des Gaules avec ses révoltes toujours vaincues par les Romains continue. A l'appel de Vercingétorix . thumb||300px|A l'appel de Vervingétorix.Obéissant aux ordres des druides, les chefs carnutes (= Beaucerons), en 52, s'assemblent dans des endroits isolés en forêt. Ils se soulèvent, préférant la mort, dans les combats, à la honte de vivre sans recouvrer l'héritage de leurs ancêtres, la gloire et la liberté. Cotuatos et de Conconnetodumnos, chefs des Carnutes, arment leurs peuples et font massacrer tous les négociants romains qui se trouvent dans Orléans (= Genabum). Le chef Tasgétios, un Gaulois, fidèle de César qui l'a rétabli, est assassiné. C'est le début de l'insurrection, De Bello Gallico Vu de droite: Anthologie critique des idées contemporaines, Alain de Benoist, Éditions du labyrinthe, 2001. . Cotuatos semble le Gutuater des druides carnutes. Il dirige le soulèvement A. Ferdière, Les Gaules, Armand Colin 2005. . En Auvergne, un jeune aristocrate, Vercingétorix, dont le père Celtillus, a voulu être roi, brûle de punir ses assassins. Dès qu'il apprend le soulèvement des peuples gaulois, Vercingétorix, appelle ses amis à prendre les armes et résister aux envahisseurs romains. Les meurtriers de son père, fausses élites de la capitale des Arvernes soulèvent contre lui la multitude, et le chassent. L'espérance et la gloire suivent le banni dans son exil. Soutenu par des amis arvernes fidèles, il voit accourir sous ses enseignes tous les Gaulois chez lesquels l'esclavage n'a point éteint l'amour de la guerre et de la liberté. C'est à la tête d'une armée formée surtout de paysans qu'il entre dans la capitale des Arvernes. Il punit les partisans de Rome et se voit proclamé roi par tout son peuple. Vercingétorix se fait livrer des otages, des armes, des chevaux. Il ordonne des levées de troupes, fixe l'époque de leur réunion, aiguillonne l'ardeur des audacieux par son activité, et décide les faibles par sa vigueur. La mort punit les factieux, la mutilation châtie les lâches et offre en eux un exemple qui force la poltronnerie au courage. Très rapidement, les Sénons, Parisii, Pictons, Cadurques, Turones, Aulerques, Lémovices, Andes, et tous les autres peuples de l'ouest font du jeune prince orphelin le très grand roi des guerriers, Vercingétorix. Même Les Bituriges Cubi, clients des Romains, rejoignent la Résistance. av6.jpg|Vercingétorix. Les légions de César, en quartiers d'hiver dans le nord de la Gaule, se voient séparées de lui. Tout le centre de la Gaule, vaste contrée, est en armes. Les cités de l'Agénois et du Gévaudan luttent contre l'envahisseur romain. Une partie de l'armée Vercingétorix entre dans le Rouergue, une autre soumet le Berry, où les pro-Romains demandent en vain du secours aux Éduens. César trouve dans la Gaule un rival digne de lui. Lutérius, lieutenant de Vercingétorix, menace déjà la Narbonnaise. Le proconsul romain doit combattre en hiver les Rutènes, Nitiobroges, et Gabales, qui menacennt d'envahir Rome. Vercingétorix espère fixer César dans la province romaine, mais ce dernier traverse les Cévennes, réputées infranchissables en hiver, et menace la terre des Arvernes. Cependant le général n'a pas suffisamment d'hommes pour attaquer le roi des Gaulois. Ces derniers n'arrivent pas à isoler César de ses légions Jérôme Carcopino, Jules César, PUF (6e éd.), 1990. . Le siège d'Avaricum (= Bourges) . thumb|398px|Combat de Romains et de Gaulois.César vole à Vienne en Dauphiné, y trouve sa cavalerie. iL traverse avec elle le pays des Éduens, rejoint, sur la Loire, deux de ses légions, réunit à lui celles de la Belgique, marche sur Vellaunodunum, ville des Sénons, s'en empare, et ravage Cenabum, ville des Carnutes. De là il pénètre dans le pays des Bituriges (= Berry) et on lui livre une ville nommée Noviodunum (= Nevers). Vercingétorix, pendant ce temps, s'efforce de soumettre le Bourbonnais, pays des Boïens, les derniers alliés des Romains. Mais, instruit de la marche de César et de la rapidité de ses progrès, il court à sa rencontre. Noviodunum, à la vue des étendards de Vercingétorix, reprend espoir et rompt toute négociation. Sous ses remparts, les deux armées se livrent un combat de cavalerie, qui d'abord tourne à l'avantage des Gaulois. Après une longue mêlée, 600 auxiliaires germains changent le sort de la bataille. Ils mettent en fuite la cavalerie de Vercingétorix, et le forcent lui-même à la retraite. Noviodunum (= Nevers) se rend à nouveau et livre les chefs qui l'ont excitée à la révolte. César fait le siège d'Avaricum (= Bourges). Mie en échec il se retrouve déjà victorieux au milieu de la Gaule étonnée. thumb|left|300px|Avaricum est une très ancienne cité.Vercingétorix comprend alors que cet échec exige un nouveau plan. Il rassemble les chefs des cités, leur propose d'éviter les batailles décisives, et ordonne de harceler l'ennemi de tous côtés. Les Romains » ont pour eux, l'union, la science, la discipline, la supériorité de leur armure; épuisons leur courage par une guerre de détail; minons leurs forces par de fréquens, de légers combats, et surtout par la privation des subsistances. Détruisons tous nos fourrages; enlevons tous nos grains; rasons nos villages; incendions nous-mêmes nos villes. Tout sacrifice est préférable à l'esclavage. Vercingétorix ordonne donc la politique de la terre brûlée. C'est le début de la guérilla Vu de droite: Anthologie critique des idées contemporaines, Alain de Benoist, Éditions du labyrinthe, 2001. . Cet appel violent ne rencontre pas d'opposants. Le désespoir fait place à la fureur. Le feu dévore les champs et les villages. Vingt grandes villes sont livrées aux flammes, et César, que les précipices et les neiges n'ont pu retarder, se voit tout à coup investi de feux et isolé au milieu d'un vaste incendie. Ce dévouement généreux peut sauver la Gaule : mais les peuples du Berry la perdent, en refusant de sacrifier Avaricum, leur capitale. En vain, Vercingétorix ordonne sa destruction; les citoyens, les guerriers se prosternent à ses genoux, et, les larmes aux yeux, le conjurent d'épargner l'appui, l'ornement, la plus belle ville de la Gaule. Les chefs lui représentent que la position de Bourges rend sa défense facile, qu'elle est entourée d'une rivière profonde et d'un marais impraticable qui ne laissent à l'ennemi pour s'en approcher qu'un défilé étroit et périlleux. Dans le camp de César on obéit. Dans celui de Vercingétorix on délibère. Cette différence entre deux grands capitaines et les deux peuples fait la fortune de l'un et le malheur de l'autre. Vercingétorix, forcé de céder, place dans la ville 10.000 hommes d'élite. Avec le reste de son armée il se cache dans les bois et de là, surveillent tous les mouvements de César. Ils tombent sur ses détachements, et extermine toutes les troupes qui se hasardent loin du camp pour chercher des subsistances. thumb||298px|Siège d'Avaricum.Bientôt l'armée romaine se voit en proie à la plus affreuse famine disette. De ses deux alliés, les Boïens (= peuples du Bourbonnais), malgré leur pauvreté, sont les seuls qui lui envoient des vivres. Les Éduens, au contraire, riches en grains et en troupeaux, ne lui donnent que des promesses. César, admirant la constance héroïque de ses légions, et touché de leurs souffrances, se décide enfin à céder au sort et à son rival. Il propose à ses soldats de lever le siège et de se retirer. Pour la première fois, la fierté romaine surpasse la sienne. Ces guerriers ne demandent plus à vivre, mais à combattre; le courage fait supporter la faim, et ranime la faiblesse ; les travaux redoublent d'activité, les machines se mettent en mouvement, et les tours s'approchent des remparts. Cependant la trahison d'un Gaulois découvre à César une embuscade dans laquelle les ennemis veulent faire tomber sa cavalerie. Il y marche avec quelques légions, taille en pièces le corps d'armée qui s'y trouve, et le poursuit jusqu'au pied du camp de Vercingétorix, qui s'est posté sur une hauteur inexpugnable, entourée d'un vaste marais. César, par ses manœuvres, par les défis injurieux de ses soldats, tente vainement d'attirer le général gaulois hors d'une position qu'il ne peut forcer. Vercingétorix s'y tient tranquillement renfermé, et oblige ainsi par sa patience les Romains à la retraite. thumb|left|300px|Siège d'Avaricum (Cristiano64).Les Gaulois, turbulents, indisciplinés, méfiants, loin d'apprécier la prudente habileté de leur chef, accusent sa sagesse de trahison. Ils se rassemblent en tumulte, lui reprochent son inaction dans un instant où il pouvait écraser les Romains. Tous enfin se montrent prêts à le condamner comme un lâche qui veut, en sauvant César, obtenir le sceptre de sa main. César trouve des qualités à ses adversaires indisciplinés : Leurs murs étaient ainsi construits : ils plaçaient deux grosses poutres en long à deux pieds de distance l'une de l'autre, et les liaient par des traverses : leurs vides remplis de terre étaient revêtus en dehors de grosses pierres qui séparaient cette première couche des autres qu'on élevait sur elles, et qu'on multipliait suivant la hauteur qu'on voulait donner à la muraille; cette construction en échiquier était aussi solide contre les machines de guerre qu'agréable à la vue. ''Le général voit aussi ''des mineurs expérimentés détruire les terrasses et renverser les tours élevées par les légions... Leurs remparts sont couverts d'un cuir frais qui les met à l'abri du feu. Après bien des efforts inutiles, les Gaulois se retirent sans avoir pu détruire la terrasse qui domine leurs murs. Leur ruine est certaine ; tout ce qui porte les armes veut abandonner la ville. Les femmes, les vieillards, les enfants, tous en pleurs, se jettent à leurs genoux, arrêtent leurs pas et les conjurent de les défendre. Ils reviennent sur les remparts ; l'assaut se prépare. Dans ce désordre, César aperçoit une partie des murailles mal gardée ; il y court et la franchit; les légions le suivent en foule ; encore furieuses du massacre d'Orléans, elles n'épargnent ni le sexe ni l'âge. L'infanterie tue les uns dans la ville ; au dehors la cavalerie égorge les autres. Cette journée fait disparaître une population de 30.000 âmes et 10.000 guerriers bituriges . Les survivants sont environ 800, selon Gaius Julius Caesar, De bello Gallico . Les huit légions de César, environ 35.000 hommes en armes et 4/5.000 cavaliers germains viennent là de vaincre environ 50.000 guerriers gaulois. Gergovie . thumb|398px|Les captifs de César.Vercingétorix pense que l'obstination des habitants de la ville, et la pitié pour eux de ses troupes, sont les seules causes du malheur des Gaulois. Toutefois il voit se réunir les peuples qui n'avaient pas encore pris de parti se rassemblent sous ses étendards Les envoyés de Vercingétorix parcourent de nouveau les cités pour rassembler un grand nombre d'archers, se faire fournir des armes, et enroler les volontaires. César apprend qu'une lutte opiniâtre divise ses alliés Eduens en deux factions, pour le choix d'un vergobrète (= premier magistrat). César se rend dans une de leurs villes, y mande leur sénat, les chefs de leur nation. Après avoir entendu les deux prétendants, il confirme l'élection de Convictolanus. Les Éduens lui donnent toute leur cavalerie et dix mille hommes de pied. Labiénus, un de ses généraux, reçoit l'ordre de marcher dans le pays des Sennonais, et de s'emparer de Lutèce, capitale des Parisiens. Enfin, revenu à son armée, César s'approche des bords de l'Allier, dans le dessein d'assiéger Gergovie. Il trouve les ponts de cette rivière rompus, et Vercingétorix campé sur l'autre bord pour lui en disputer le passage. César trompe l'ennemi par ses manœuvres. thumb|150px|left|Guerrier gaulois.Peu de jours après, il investit Gergovie. L'armée gauloise campe près de là, sur une montagne, pour protéger la ville. Les deux armées se disputent avec acharnement une colline située au bas de la montagne. Pendant ce temps, une révolte imprévue jette César dans de nouveaux périls. Convictolanus, plus sensible à la voix de la patrie qu'à celle de la reconnaissance, s'efforce d'entraîner le sénat des Eduens dans le parti des libérateurs de la Gaule. Sans les Eduens les Romains risquent de ne plus trouver d'asile dans sa patrie. Son discours fait murmurer les vieillards prudents et craintifs. Mais la jeunesse bouillante des Éduens y applaudit. L'un d'eux, Litavicus, commande les 10.000 hommes qui rejoignent les Romains. À trente milles de Gergovie, il les arrête et leur dit : Compagnons, où courons nous ? Les pièges nous entourent. La mort nous attend : toute notre cavalerie, les princes de notre cité, Eporidorix et Viridomare, sous de vains prétextes, ont été jetés dans les fers, et envoyés au supplice par César... N'exigez pas plus de détails de ce désastre : mes frères, mes parents sont égorgés ; la douleur, ne me laisse pas la liberté de vous en dire davantage ; quelques victimes échappées aux massacres vont offrir à vos yeux ce tableau sanglant que je n'ai pas la force de tracer. Cette armée, furieuse, demande à grands cris qu'on lui indique ce qu'elle doit faire pour se venger. Litavicus leur dit : Comment pouvez-vous le demander ? nous n'avons d'autre parti à prendre que de nous joindre aux ''Arverniens (= Auvergnats). Après un tel crime, notre perte est sans doute jurée. Il ne nous reste d'espoir que dans notre courage; vengeons la mort de nos familles, et massacrons leurs meurtriers.'' Le soi-disant massacre est juste un prétexte pour piller un convoi de ravitaillement romain qu'ils escortent. La même fable déclenche une énorme révolte dans le pays des Éduens. Le tribun militaire Aristius doit, en combattant, sortir de Châlons (Cabillonum), dont il tait le gouverneur. Cependant César, instruit de ces évènements par la bouche même des deux chefs, Époridorix et Viridomare, qui se trouvent près de lui, avec la cavalerie éduenne, voit d'un coup d'œil le danger qui le menace, s'il permet à ce soulèvement de s'étendre. Laissant donc Fabius avec deux légions à la garde de son camp, il prend quatre autres légions, marche rapidement contre les Éduens, et s'approche d'eux sans combattre. Au moment où ils s'élancent sur lui, il présente à leurs regards les deux princes dont on vient de leur raconter la mort tragique Les Eduens se soumettent, et Litavicus, échappant à une juste vengeance par une prompte fuite, court à Gergovie encore suivi de ses cliens personnels, de ses nombreux soldurii, qui, selon la coutume gauloise, ne peuvent sans crime l'abandonner. Les chefs des Éduens envoyèrent à César des députés pour le fléchir ; leur but réel n'était que de gagner du temps, afin de rappeler leurs troupes; César feignit de croire à leur bonne foi ; mais, prévoyant qu'il serait bientôt attaqué de tous côtés, il ne songea plus qu'aux moyens de s'éloigner avec honneur de Gergovie (Clermont en Auvergne). Revenu près de cette place, il apprit que son Défaite des t Xt - t. ' 1. Romains camp, attaque par Vercmgetorix, s était vu près de momentanément forcé , et que ses légions a- GerECT,e" vaient beaucoup souffert. Bientôt il s'aperçut avec surprise que les Gaulois abandonnaient presque entièrement la colline qu'ils avaient reprise pendant son absence, et pour laquelle tant de combats s'étaient livrés. Ses espions lui rapportèrent que l'armée ennemie occupait une autre éminence couverte de bois, et qui excitait leur inquiétude, parce que ces bois aboutissaient à un quartier de la ville dont ils pouvaient faciliter l'approche. Profitant de cet avis, César menace par de faux mouvemens la colline abandonnée ; la plus grande partie des Gaulois s'y porte : alors, des légions cachées se précipitent sur l'éminence boisée, taillent en pièces ceux qui la défendaient, et détruisent leurs travaux. ' ' César, satisfait de cet avantage qui semblait lui permettre de s'éloigner ensuite honorablement, donne le signal de la retraite; mais la dixième légion, animée par la fuite de l'ennemi, le poursuit, n'écoute aucun ordre, arrive en même temps que les fuyards au pied des murs de la place, et donne impétueusement l'assaut ; les autres légions suivent en foule son exemple. Déjà les femmes effrayées se montrent échevelées sur les remparts, et demandent la vie ; déjà le tribun Fabius, saisissant un créneau, se montre debout sur la muraille; mais soudain l'armée des Gaulois, accourant de la colline qu'elle avait voulu garder, rentre dans la ville; leurs pères, leurs enfans, leurs épouses, en larmes, leur crient de les défendre et de les dérober à un massacre affreux ; leur courage se change en fureur; ils s'élancent avec rage contre les Romains. Des deux côtés on combat avec acharnement ; mais enfin la fatigue épuise la force des assaillans ; la plupart des officiers romains périssent; pressées de tous côtés, les légions ne peuvent ni continuer le combat avec espoir, ni se retirer sans un extrême péril. Dans ce moment, Fabius, percé de plusieurs traits, crie aux Romains : « Ma mort est cer» taine, mais je veux qu'elle vous soit utile : » sauvez-vous; mon corps va vous servir de » rempart et couvrir votre retraite. » A ces mots, il se précipite sur les Gaulois, les étonne, les arrête par son audace, en immole plusieurs, tombe et meurt avec gloire. Les Romains ne s'occupaient qu'à le venger ; mais, voyant tout à coup paraître surleurs flancs un corps d'Éduens qui s'approchait pour les secourir, l'armure gauloise les trompe ; ils se croient tournés , ils fuient précipitamment, accablés par une nuée de traits, par une foule d'ennemis, et laissent sur le champ de bataille sept mille hommes et quarante-six centurions. Vercingétorix les poursuit jusqu'au pied d'une montagne où deux légions, postées par César, les rallient. Enfin le roi des Gaules rentre dans Gergovie délivrée par ses armes, et le peuple reçoit en triomphe le seul capitaine qui, jusqu'alors, pût se vanter d'avoir vaincu César. Le général romain, après avoir reproché vi- mv*rt d„ vement à ses légions leur témérité, les rassura sens, en leur prouvant que cette défaite, triste effet de leur désobéissance et du désavantage de* leur position, serait bientôt réparée par leur supériorité réelle sur les Gaulois en force et en vaillance ; alléguant ensuite la nécessité de comprimer les mouvemens des Éduens agités par Litavicus, il leva le siége et partit. César, en s'approchant de la Loire, en vit les bords gardés et défendus par un grand nombre de troupes éduennes que le bruit de la défaite de Gergovie avait déterminées à la révolte; séparé alors pour la seconde fois de Labiénus, il semblait également périlleux pour lui ou de continuer sa marche au milieu de tant de peuples ennemis, tandis que Vercingétorix le poursuivait, ou de se retirer par les Cévennes dans la province romaine : mais ce dernier parti lui parut trop honteux. Bravant tout .danger et se confiant à sa fortune, il traverse à gué la Loire, renverse tout ce qui lui résiste, et parvient'sans échec à Sens. Notes de l'article . * Histoire en Ligne * Histoire du Monde.net * Musagora * livre VII * [http://penelope.uchicago.edu/Thayer/E/Roman/Texts/Cassius_Dio/40*.html#33 40:33-41 Roman History], * 43:19 * [http://penelope.uchicago.edu/Thayer/E/Roman/Texts/Plutarch/Lives/Caesar*.html#25 25-27 Plutarque, Life of Caesar] Catégorie:Personnalité du Ier siècle av. J.-C. Catégorie:Personnalité gauloise Catégorie:Personnalité de la guerre des Gaules Catégorie:Personnalité de l'Auvergne Catégorie:Adversaire de la Rome antique Catégorie:Arvernes 00 Catégorie:Personne étranglée Catégorie:Naissance en 80 av. J.-C. Catégorie:Décès en 46 av. J.-C.